Uncertainty
by xaphanea
Summary: Seifer has a secret admirer... so is he too ignorant to figure out who it is? Another lame little fic that I can't bring myself to dust...


Uncertainty  
  
"Raijin!" Fujin cried from the front gate, knowing that he was somewhere, he was just hiding.  
"Oh Fujin!" He came out from behind some bushes, walking as casually as possible. "I've been looking all over for you!"  
"Shut up!" Fujin kicked him in the leg, and he doubled over in pain. "I know you were hiding from me. What's the matter with you, anyway?! Seifer is WAITING for us!"  
"Okay... okay..." Raijin limped after her, trying to keep up to Fujin's long graceful strides.  
"Where have you two been?" Seifer was lightly leaning against the railing near the front lobby of the garden, waiting for the rest of the disciplinary committee.  
"This dimwit was hiding from me! I've been looking for him all morning!" Fujin explained, and Raijin cringed from her.  
"Alright, alright." Seifer waved his hand. "You have to stop beating up on him though, or he'll be too cripple to work."  
"That's right!" Raijin spoke up. He quieted down after a sharp look from his sister.  
"Anyway, Raijin, your leg looks pretty bad this time. Go get Dr. Kadowaki to look at it. I have some things to go over with Fujin anyway."  
"Okay." Raijin prayed thanks in his head gratefully, and limped off to the Infirmary to see the card loving doctor.  
"What's wrong?" Fujin asked Seifer, who simply nodded and motioned for her to follow him. She watched his smooth walk, and stayed a little behind him as they headed in the general direction of the Training Center. Fujin knew that this was Seifer's favourite place, the Training Center. And since it was getting close to curfew, there wouldn't be many others in there. He was more of an alone type of guy. Fujin had always liked him. That bad boy attitude and air about him just made her tingle with desire.  
"Nothing is wrong, Fujin. I just... I wonder if this is all worth it." Seifer led her into the Training Center, and they proceeded around the area.  
"What do you mean?" Fujin didn't understand clearly.  
"What I mean is... I don't mean to go all weird on you, but you're the only person who'd understand. I know I seem sort of... cold at times. But I do need people to talk to sometimes. You understand that, don't you?" He asked, and Fujin nodded. "I wonder if being a student here at Balamb... taking all these exams and failing every single time... is it worth it to keep trying? Why am I here, Fujin?"  
"Because you are the best, Seifer." Fujin replied without batting an eyelash. "It's just that, nobody knows it yet. But you ARE the best. I know it, Raijin knows it. It's just that nobody understands our ways, they don't get what you want. That last exam with whats-his-face and whats-his-face, all you wanted was some action."  
"I was bored! SeeD didn't give me a chance to really show them what I am made of." Seifer clenched his fist. "They didn't let me go up into that tower to negotiate, or ward of enemies... or fight some real big battles in the name of our military force. It's a shame."  
"It IS a shame, Seifer. Because you are so good at what you do!" Fujin slayed a small monster quite easily to her right. "Shall we go to the secret place?"  
"Why not?" Seifer nodded, and they headed out onto the small balcony type place at the back of the Training Center. "You know, Fujin, I brought up a subject with Squall during our exam. My dream. I didn't tell him what it was... because I wasn't sure that I had thought it over correctly. But it's true. I do want to be a personal knight for someone special. I want to have romance in my life. I need someone to satisfy me, Fujin. Do you feel that way?"  
"Yes I do." Fujin nonchalantly stepped forward. "Very much." She looked up at him, but he didn't seem to notice the type of look in her eye.  
"Squall, you know, he's got it all. Even the Instructor eyes him. Everyone knows that." Seifer continued blindly. "I just... maybe I'm too confident... maybe I should stick to the boring orders..."  
"No Seifer." Fujin shook her head slyly. "You should just be yourself. Always be yourself. If they don't like you for who you are, then screw them. Screw them all. If you can't be what you want to be, then you shouldn't be here. You can't be too confident, Seifer. You're perfect just the way you are."  
"You know what?!" Seifer stood up straight. "You're right! I'm going to go to my room now, and prepare for the party for the students who passed. I'm going to make an appearance there. I'll find myself a pretty girl to dance with, and then I'll be set! Maybe I'll even land myself a job for Garden. Yeah, maybe. Thanks Fujin!" Seifer quickly hurried out of the secret place and Fujin sighed heavily as she watched him go.  
"Damnit."  
  
END 


End file.
